Dragon Ball Moon (AU Version 2)
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: A What-if AU Saga Story! Beerus tells Goku about the 12 universes, after their battle was finished. However in another universe, what would happen if Usagi Tsukino was accidentally thrown into another universe that is unfamiliar to her?


**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Opening the Tear**

**(WARNING! MAJOR AU COMING UP! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

**(This story was inspired by a friend of mine.)**

Usagi Tsukino, 14 years old. Eighth grade student. A little clumsy and a bit of a crybaby. That's about it.

Not much is known about this young middle school student. Her routine is usually oversleeping and being late for school, getting scolded, failing a test, party and fooling around at home all night, and that brings her back to square 1 of the daily routine. Yes young Usagi Tsukino was a big air head and her life was terrible. Her mother acted like a monster, her little brother bullied her on a regular basis, and her father didn't really do anything except be a stereotype.

But all that changed for little Usagi as she saved a cat named Luna from little boy bullies. Luna revealed to her that she was a Sailor Soldier, the Guardian of the moon. Of course this was hard to believe, but Luna was able to convince her when she asked Usagi to chant out "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" From that moment Usagi Tsukino transformed into the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon.

Throughout her adventures while battling the Yoma she's managed to find the other four Guardians. Ami Mizuno, a smart girl who was shy and anti social. She is Sailor Mercury.

Rei Hino, a temple priestess who is head strong, brash, but always aware of her surroundings and also a loyal friend. She is Sailor Mars.

Makoto Kino, an energetic, strong, and optimistic girl who enjoys sports and cooking. She is Sailor Jupiter.

Finally Minako Aino. She at first was a little egocentric, too serious, and hard. But over time she began to warm up to Usagi and her friends. She is a pop singer and expert in fashion, which gives her the appropriate name of Sailor Venus.

However she wasn't always Sailor Venus. She was once Sailor V, Tokyo's vigilante. She was also masquerading as Princess Serenity for a time. Along side her cat named Artemis they were on a quest to find the real Princess of the Silver Millennium and the Silver Crystal.

Together they became the Sailor Soldiers, protectors of Love, Truth and Justice. They are fighting the Yoma forces of Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia, and their Four Heavenly Kings.

The Sailors are also allies with Tuxedo Mask who, unknown to them, is really Mamoru Chiba in disguise. When Usagi and Mamoru first met, they got off on the wrong foot. But over time they started to become really good friends.

But little did they know that destiny and fate have ways of bringing happiness in strange ways.

* * *

It was on a rainy day that Usagi went down to one of the Minato's markets to get her friends a present each for always being there for her and being there by her side threw all the missions and battles to this day. But as you could expect from someone like Usagi, she's having a tough time deciding.

"Hmm let's see…" She said to herself while browsing. "I think I'll get this for Ami and this one to Minako." Usagi picked out a dictionary, which was the latest issue, and a beauty kit. "Oh! Makoto will love this!" She beamed, grabbing a cooking kit. "But what about Rei?" She wondered. That's when her eyes were caught on a dream catcher. "Oh! This one Rei will definitely love!"

After paying for her gifts she was going to give to her friends, she headed out of the store and back to Azabu-Juuban. She was definitely excited and in a very optimistic mood.

"I can't wait to give these to my friends." She said in excitement. "I bet they'll love these." Skipping and humming under umbrella all the way under the rainy skies. Yet what she didn't know is that someone was trailing her in the shadows.

Usagi kept on skipping and humming out in the rain, until she stopped instantly when she sensed something.

"What the-!" She turned her attention in the direction of the strange power coming from the alleyway. "What is that? I feet a dark presence all of a sudden. I guess Rei's magic is wearing off on me." Of course any logical person would pass by and keep on going, but Usagi's curiosity was too overwhelming for her too pass up. That is until…

"Bun head?" Said a voice.

"Eep!" Usagi squealed in shock. Only to see it's Mamoru Chiba. "Oh, Mamoru, it's just you." She sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." He simply said while he shrugged. "So what are you doing?" He asked again.

"N-Nothing!" She stammered as she blushed bright red. She knew that if she told him he wouldn't believe him.

"Really? Because it looked like you were heading down that dark alleyway." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"W-What!? N-No I'm not!" She stammered again and blushing redder. "I-I just heard something that's all."

"You heard something?"

"Y-Yes. But it was nothing so I'm just going home." Usagi said as she was just started to leave and resume her route home.

"I don't think so." Said another voice. Both Mamoru and Usagi gasped in shock they both knew who it was, though neither of them knew what the other one knew.

"That voice is…" Mamoru muttered.

"Is that…?" Usagi gasped under her breath. Before any of them could think about anything else, darkness appeared from the dark alleyway and pulled them in. The two of them were thrown across and landed hard. The both of them groaned in pain from the impact. "Ow…" She groaned.

"Usagi! You okay!? Are you hurt!?" He frantically asked with worry.

"I… I think so…" She said.

"Not for long." Said the voice again. From the darkness came forth a man, all dressed in a soldier's uniform and blonde hair. He is one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Jadeite. "Missed me?"

"Jadeite." The both said and glared in unison. "Huh?" The turned their attention to each other in shock. "You know him?" They said pointing to each other in unison.

"Oh." Jadeite chuckled. "Isn't this amusing. You both know me, but neither of you know about each other's knowledge of me. This is just amusing." He smirked.

_"__How is it that Mamoru knows him?"_ Usagi thought.

_"__Bun head knows him? But how?"_ Mamoru did the same.

"Now then, allow me to get right to the point. Hand over the Silver Crystal and I might consider letting you live." Jadeite said extending his hand expecting something to be given to him.

_"__The Silver Crystal!?"_ Both minds gasped in fear in unison.

"Look! I'm doing this my way to get that crystal from the two of you and give it to Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia! I don't care who has it, just give it to me! I'm making this simple on you two so just caught it up already!" He hissed impatiently. The two of them continued to stare at Jadeite with anxiety and suspense. "Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask! I am loosing my patience!"

_"__What!?"_ Both minds gasped in shock in unison again. They both looked at each other once again, only this time in disbelief. _"What did he just say!?"_

_"__Does he mean that…"_ Mamoru thought.

_"__Is he saying that…" _Usagi thought too.

_"… __Bun head Usagi is…"_

_"…__Mamoru is…"_

"I grow wearing of this waiting around! So I guess I'll just kill you in order to get it!" Jadeite rudely interrupted their train of thought. He rotated his hand from a receive to a give. His had emitted a darkish glow as he aimed it straight for the pair.

_"__Oh crap!"_ Mamoru's thoughts kicked in as he knew what was coming next. Jadeite launched his aura attack at the pair. But Mamoru grabbed Usagi bridal style and quickly moved out of the way just in time from his attack. Usagi was in awe struck at Mamoru's reflexes. Though in hindsight she really shouldn't be surprised. Jadeite continued to fire multiple projectiles at the pair, but Mamoru's reflexes were just too much to handle.

"Hmph." Jadeite smirked. You haven't changed. Though by technicality you have, but the way you fight, move, coordinate, indicate, and anticipate haven't changed at all. You're still the same Prince I once fallowed years ago. Though I doubt your memory can recall any of it."

_"__Prince? Did these two knew each other at some point?" _Usagi wondered.

"But enough nostalgia! Time to die!" He snickered as he emitted another dark aura projectile. That is until…

"USAGI!" Called a group of familiar voices. Jadeite, Mamoru, and Usagi all turned their attention to see it's Usagi's friends. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. Along with Artemis and Luna too.

"Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako!" Usagi smiled widely. "Artemis and Luna too! How did you find me!?" She said excitingly with relief.

"Did you forget I can sense evil?" Rei smirked.

"Me and Luna sensed it too." Artemis smiled, relieved to see Usagi unharmed.

"So we can all this way to help you." Luna smiled too.

"Well now, isn't THIS a pleasant surprise?" Jadeite smirked a smug. "The whole Sailor gang is here to save one of their own."

_"__Sailors? Does he mean them?"_ Mamoru thought to himself.

"Oh no, a regular is now drawn into this mess." Ami whispered to the others.

"Yeah. Not only that it's Mamoru of all people." Makoto whispered back.

"We can't transform. If we do he'll know our identities." Rei said.

"But if we don't, we won't stand a chance." Minako argued.

"Good point." Rei agreed.

"Well come on girls! Let's save our friends!" Ami says with determination. All of them nodded. They quickly took positions and got out their Sailor Pens.

"Oh no you don't!" Jadeite instantly fired his dark aura projectile at the four.

"Look out!" Minako shouted. The four scattered just in time before the attack hit them. But the force of the impact shock waved them to Usagi and Mamoru's side. Quite conveniently.

"Are you guys okay!?" Usagi asked in concern.

"A little scraped, but other than that were still in one piece." Makoto said smirking.

"For at least." Ami said with anxiety.

"This is just too good to be true." Jadeite chuckled. "All of the enemies here in one location, like sheep to a slaughter. Is it my birthday today?" He then laughed maniacally. The others just growled and glared at him in disgust. "Now to finish you all off!" He smiled a maniacal smile. He made his dark aura attack grow bigger and bigger. Usagi knew all too well that Jadeite had enough energy in that attack to finish them off.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Usagi leaped up infront of her friends intent on defending them.

"USAGI!" Mamoru shouted.

"USAGI!" Her friends called out in fright. Usagi stood her ground and got her Transformation Brooch out. Jadeite only laughed.

"So Sailor Moon, you think you can stop me? You really think you can transform in the situation your in now? Well I'm not taking anymore chances!" Jadeite prepared to fire his attack. Usagi on the other hand raised her Transformation Brooch and began to chant.

"Moon Prism Power Make!"

"Now DIE!" Jadeite launched his attack straight at Usagi. However something unexpected happened. The instant the Transformation Brooch activated, the dark attack made contact with it. This caused a shock wave explosion that threw Ugasi to the ground where friends are and Jadeite a few inches away.

"Usagi!" The girls said in unison with worry. They gathered around her along with Mamoru

"Are you alright!? Are you hurt!?" Mamoru said with worry.

"I… I think so…" Usagi winced in pain.

"Look!" Makoto pointed in the direction of the smoke.

"I sense something." Rei said. Ami then turned on her Mercury Goggles to scan what was in the smoke from the shock wave.

"I'm detecting high fluxes of energy!" Ami said.

"But what is it!?" Minako said. They soon found out. The smoke cleared away faster that a blink of an eye, when they saw a wavering ribbon-like hole emitting a sky blue like glow.

"W-What… What is that!?" Jadeite stared in shock. But before anyone could think of anything else the hole started to suck up anything in its presence. Like a vacuum.

"Whoa! It's sucking us up!" Usagi shouted over the noise of the vacuuming force of the hole. Everyone tried to hold on as hard as they could but the force of the pull was getting stronger and stronger, and it made it harder and harder to hold on. In no time all five girls, the two cats, and Mamoru got sucked inside. After that the hole, known as a Tear, closed up. The vacuum force ceased and all was still and quiet. Jadeite was the only one who didn't get sucked up.

"I'm… I'm still here. I'm still alive." Jadeite examined himself. "I… I did it. I killed them. I FINALLY killed the Sailor Soldiers!" He announced his so-called victory. "Oh, Queen Beryl will be so happy with my success! I'll finally be recognized and be noticed by everyone, especially Queen Beryl! I'll make the others so jealous that they'll finally follow my lead! Yes I'll be the top rank, once I deliver the Silver Crystal… the… the Silver Crystal…" He boasted for a while until reality finally kicked in. "OH NO I DIDN'T GRAB IT WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

* * *

Meanwhile someplace else, there is a garden with various a beautiful flowers. Water is being poured on them like rain, no doubt from a watering can. The one who is watering them was black skinned with pointy ears, stout and chubby, and wearing an Arabic looking clothes. He was smiling and humming under the morning sun, tending to the gardens. His happy thoughts were interrupted when he sensed something.

"Hmm what is that?" He said. He followed the sent all the way to the front of a palace entrance. No doubt this is his home. He then looked up and saw what appears to be bluish electricity forming in the air. "What on Earth is that?" He soon got his answer. It was the Tear. It opened up, and out came Usagi and her friends. "Dear me!" He gaped. "It's people! And it looks like they're injured!" They dead. Far from it. They were unconscious from the experience from the Tear. But they were now in an unknown location. The stubby man examined them and checked their vital signs. "They're still alive. Thank goodness. But I better inform master Dende immediately. They need medical attention." And with that the stubby man ran for the entrance. "Master Dende! Master Dende, come quick! We have injured civilians here on the Lookout!"

* * *

**And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
